


This Bed is Empty Without You

by hushtheheckup



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, Hurt Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), a major warning will apply but its a spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushtheheckup/pseuds/hushtheheckup
Summary: Arackniss has work all the time, and that's no surprise to Husk. Mafia usually doesn't give much notice before calling him in. But what happens when one time he doesn't come back?
Relationships: Arackniss & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“Niss?”

It was a long damn day at the bar. Not that any day _wasn’t_ long anymore, but this one felt more exhausting than usual somehow. Maybe it was the extra stock he had to order, maybe it was the fight that broke out over the last whiskey he had to break up, maybe it was the fact that he had to stay late and check everyone’s curfew at the hotel. Maybe it’s the argument they had this morning.. Maybe it was all of the above. Husk stretched with a sigh once he was inside the door, undoing his bowtie and resting it on the coat hanger by the door along with his keys and hat. He’s fucking hungry, too..

...didn’t Niss usually have dinner cooked by now?

A quick look into the kitchen proved that to not be the case, or at least that Niss had cooked it a long time ago, because everything was spotless and as, Husk has always heard, if you don’t make a mess, you’re doing something wrong. He did have to stay late tonight.. Except the fridge didn’t have any labeled leftovers with the date and a heart on it either.

“Sweetheart? You feelin’ okay? If you’re not up to cookin’ we can order a pizza or something..” Husk waited. No answer. It’s not impossible to think Niss was having one of those days, where he can’t get out of bed or muster the will to respond, especially after what happened this morning. They definitely need to order in then if that’s the case, since Husk can’t cook to save his own life.. Before that, though, he filled up a cup of water to take into their bedroom in case he hasn’t drank today either. “Nissy, hun?”

Silence. And once the bedroom door was open, Husk figured out why: Niss wasn’t in there either. Instead, there was just a piece of paper on the bed, and despite already knowing what it said, he picked up the note to read.   


_ Work called, sorry for the late notice <3 I’ll only be gone a couple days, see you then -Niss _

That’s not surprising either.. It’s been a few months since Niss’ mafia duties were required of him, and they rarely ever gave a heads up. It took a lot for Husk not to crumble the paper up as he let out the breath he was holding, sitting the water down on the nightstand and crawling into bed. No pizza tonight. No leftovers from Niss. No dinner, he’d rather wait until tomorrow if he’d be eating alone for a little while. “Hope you’re gonna be alright..”

The bed feels empty, and cold without him, it always does. A long day quickly turns into a longer night.


	2. Chapter 2

Husk wasn't worried in the slightest when Niss didn't come back the next morning, or the day after. Everything was normal for the most part. He went to work at the hotel, tried to get as much money as he could at the bar during the day, broke up a few fights, the usual. The only difference was Husk got pulled aside by Charlie to ask if he was 'okay' which, obviously, he was.

Niss being gone for a little while didn't affect Husk's mannerisms at all. It certainly didn't make him more irritable and snappy, it didnt make him eat less when it came time for lunch, it didnt make him less talkative to everyone else. Of course that wouldn't happen, why would it?

Coming home to an empty house, though, wasn't ever easy. The best thing Husk could do was order in a few pizzas and hope those last long enough before he comes back, sticking the leftovers in the fridge after he had a few slices. Niss would probably tell him off for that and immediately make Husk some 'real' pizza, as he calls it, with less grease. And then they'd eat, and cuddle, and kiss each other before going to bed. Maybe something a little more suggestive in between too.

Husk couldn't wait for Niss to get back.

....

Husk wasn't worried the first day or two Niss was gone. But when it had been a whole week with no sign of him or even a text or call, that was concerning. Not that Husk wasn't checking, either. He missed work a few days to check every place he knew Niss liked, his favorite bars and restaurants and the places he liked to sit when he needed to clear his mind. No sign of him.

That's not a problem, of course. It wouldn't be the first time Niss had to work for a long time. Maybe the 'few days' was just an estimate.. Even though they usually gave him exact times of how long he'd be gone. But that was fine, everything is okay.

Husk decided not to order out that night.

...

Two weeks was longer than Niss had ever been gone at one given time without calling Husk and letting him know. No matter what, even if he was about to shoot someone, he'd always answer a call at least.

"Come on, come on, Niss pick up please..."

_Its Arackniss, fuck off and don't leave a message unless you have something important to say_

That was five times. Five times Husk has called him today with no answer. Which is fine, maybe his phone died and he didn't get the chance to charge it. That's perfectly understandable, right? Or maybe someone made him turn it off so it wouldn't make noise and get them caught.

Husk hadn't left their room in three days.

...

One month. A whole _month_.

Husk rarely left their bed anymore inless he had to, checking his phone constantly for a sign, _any_ sign that he was okay and just hadn't had the time to contact him. Niss hadnt even been active in Voxstagram since he left.

The only thing left comforting him was Niss' sweater that he left behind and, despite it being far too small for Husk to wear, Husk could still hold it to his chest under the blankets because at least it still smelled like him and thats better than nothing, right? At least it felt like cuddling him, at least a little bit. Things will be fine.

Everything is fine.

...

As time went on. Everything got a little bit less fine.

No one had heard from Niss, not even his brother and sister. Husk asked Angel more than he probably should have, which irritated the spider to no end but, in all honestly, they both could tell the other person was just worried.

There weren't many options left. Niss had never gotten seriously hurt in any mission hes gone on, so that wasn't a concern. And a mafia battle gone wrong certainly would have been in the news, not that Husk paid much attention to it anyway.

After three months, Husk didnt know what else to believe anymore. There was only one option left in his mind.

Niss left him. He abandoned him, and didn't even tell anyone at the hotel where he went, so he wouldn't be followed. Of course he left, of _course_ he did. Why did Husk ever think he could be good enough for him? A pissed off, alcoholic, idiotic asshole? Not a fucking chance. Their argument that morning must have just been the last straw.

"You could have at least taken the fucking ring back, you ass.." A diamond ring which Husk still held tightly in his hand around his ring finger on his left hand. Just a few more weeks, it was only going to be a few more weeks and then..

Not that it matters anymore. Husk had already locked himself in their house, with no intentions of leaving it. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't fucking cry, that's too unlike him, Husk hasn't fucking cried since he was alive.

He just wants to tell Niss he loves him. One more time. Maybe if he did that before leaving, it would have been okay.

The bed feels so much more empty knowing it won't be filled again.

...

_"You can't keep working every fucking day for fourteen hours! I already told ya I got the money to support us without you overworking yourself to fuckin' death!"_

_"Oh,_ I'm _overworking? That's rich comin' from Mr. 'Never Fucking Sleeps' and goes on fucking business for days without so much as telling me goodbye."_

_"You know damn well that ain't a choice I can make! If mafia would ever tell me ahead of time I would!"_

_"Why are you even fucking part of it then? It's fucking killing you and making you miserable and you don't seem to give a shit!"_

_"It's not somethin' I can just quit without Tony and Molly being in more fucking danger than they've ever been! How many times do I gotta tell you that shit? Thats not how the goddamn business works!"_

_"...Im late for my fucking shift opening the hotel. We'll talk about this later. Bye."_

_"Whatever.."_


	3. Chapter 3

Once Arackniss’ sweater started to smell like just plain fabric, Husk knew it was finally time to move on. Or attempt to, at least.

Every possible scenario of where he could’ve gone, why he would’ve left, who he could’ve run off with- All of them made too much sense and yet not enough at the same time. And if there was no proof, then there’s no point in Husk trying to figure out an unsolvable answer anymore.

The last thing he expected was any sort of a warm welcome when Husk finally showed back up to the hotel again, and yet somehow that’s what he received, with Charlie seeming to forget his personal space rules and hugging him the second he walked through the door. Today, though, he won’t mind. He minds the questions they ask and concerns they show, dismissing any that he can, but for now the hugs are okay.

Work never really went back to normal, and Vaggie no longer stopped Husk when he stepped away from the bar in the middle of the day to stand outside for an hour or two. Always on the phone, always leaving voicemails. Vaggie didn’t stop him when he went home early on the day the voicemail box was full, either.

When the invitations that had already been ordered came in, no one stopped Husk when he took them out of the mail and tossed all but one into the fireplace. And when the ring on Husk’s finger was no longer worn every day, everyone knew better than to ask where it had gone.

Husk avoided Angel for a long time, even more than he usually did. He didn’t even let them be in the same room for almost 6 months, and when both Angel and Molly were invited to come drink at the bar after hours, few words were exchanged at all, though more was said than any of them could have if they talked for days without stopping.

Husk stopped showing up for work again around the time they had started dating, and once again he took to pacing the streets, looking for any sign that maybe Niss was still out there. If he still wanted to be found, that is. Boy, what a fucking mistake that was.

It took every ounce of energy Husk had left in his body to push the button on his phone’s camera showing who… or, “what” he was currently kneeling in front of. His body didn’t even decompose, it could’ve been an hour ago for all Husk knew. Maybe if he’d been faster, just a little faster.

[txt->Lucifer: {image attached} Those angel fuckers missed a pickup. You know where to find me when they come to collect again next week.]

“It’s okay…” The phone was promptly dropped to the ground as Husk fell with it to lay facing the red sky next to the only person who ever made him feel alive. “It’s okay, rosebud, I’m coming home..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry again- Now time for only fluff forever


End file.
